


Auntie Panty

by BioYuGi



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Aunt, Aunt TF, Aunt Transformation, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Sex, TF, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: An odd idea I felt compelled to do after seeing this picture: https://www.deviantart.com/theneverwere/art/Auntie-Panty-802735550 by TheNeverWere. I had already been trying to work out a story idea for this one: https://www.deviantart.com/m-a-v-e-r-i-c-k/art/Totally-Spies-Auntification-2-of-2-800833993  by m-a-v-e-r-i-c-k, but I thought Panty would be more fun to do. But maybe if enough people like this I'll do the spies one as well!Aunt TF is... weird and new, but it's basically a milf tf that's fatter, trashier, and more drunk/aggressive while typically not seen as appealing. At least that was my takeaway from it. So it's weird, but hot. Hope some peeps enjoy it.





	Auntie Panty

Brief stood in front of the door to the Daten City church, waiting for someone to answer. He'd been waiting several minutes before the door opened up. The orange-haired boy blushed as Panty opened it up, even though she looked at him with an obvious look of dismissiveness.

"Oh, it's geek boy, the fuck do you want?" the blonde asked, tilting her head against the doorframe. Brief took a moment to reply, staring at the svelte beauty. 

"Um! I didn't mean to bother you, Miss Panty! But, um, Garterbelt told me he needed help with something today and that I should come here as soon as I could? Is he here?"

"Nah, him and fatass went ghost hunting. Some stupid rumor about some dumbass mom ghost terrorizing beautiful women in the city," Panty stated. She gave a cursory glance at her nails as she leaned on the wood beside her, letting the red fabric of her dress rub against the frame.

"Oh. Um, and you didn't go with her?"

"Helllll no. Not if it's someone that could mess with this beauty! If Stocking's doughy ass isn't the perfect deterrent for a beauty-hunting ghost, then fuck if I know what standards are these days. I told Garterbelt to get his limp dick out there with her and find out what it's like to do some actual fucking work for once."

"A-A-Are you sure that's safe, Miss Panty? I mean, you're just as capable as Miss Stocking and it never seems to go well when only one of you is hunting, don't you remember when-"

"Hey, I inadvertently got you out of having to deal with Garterbelt's bullshit for a bit, you should be grateful." The small-breasted woman sighed and looked outside. Dark clouds had formed near the church. "Christ, you're the type who'd stick around even if it started raining, aren't you? Come on in, then, fuck maybe you can clean my room or something til Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dipshit get back."

"Oh, great, thanks Miss Panty!" Brief said excitedly. He stepped inside as a few drops of rain started falling. Tossing his shoes to the side with the other pairs, Brief followed Panty inside. He cursed his ineptitude at romance. This would have been the perfect time to bring flowers or a gift for Panty to help get on her good side. He'd been trying to woo her for ages, it seemed, but she constantly rebuffed him at every turn.

"Um, so, did you really want me to clean your room?" he asked, unaware of the travesty of dirt and filth that her room typically was.

"Yeah, but, eh, fuck it, I've got tons of bras and panties all over the place and I don't want you sniffing around," Panty replied. "Just wait up I guess. There's the couch. Just don't fucking sit too close to me." Brief quickly planted himself down on the sofa, as Panty went towards the kitchen. Her phone rang, and the angel flipped it open.

"Panty's Pussy, open for business, how can I direct your call?" she answered. Brief could immediately hear the yelling on the other side, though most of it was too incoherent to make out, and random beeps and horn noises kept cutting into the words. "Slow down, asshole! What the fuck does that mean, 'corrupted into a milf'? That bitch hates kids as much as you love them. Uh huh, yeah, whatever cock-knocker. If she wanted to go bang some boy it's none of my fucking business. I don't need to know every emo she fucks, kay?"

"Um, what?" Brief muttered quietly to himself as he peered over at Panty's phone call. The yelling continued.

"Listen up! If you're not gonna make sense, I'm not gonna pretend that I'm paying attention. Let the whore get some dick, it'll be good for her. Look at me, ten cocks a day and I'm the picture of health, beauty and grace! Yeah? Yeah? Uh-huh, right. Go fuck yourself." Panty closed her phone and chucked it into a garbage bin.

"Is everything all right? Do you need to go help?"

"Nah, Stocking's been in worse jams before. Dumb bitch got hit by some dumbass ghost's attack and apparently started going after young boys. I don't know how that's any fucking different from normal." Panty sat down with an open beer and took a swig, as far away from Brief on the couch as she could get. Brief looked at Panty curiously. 

The angel always had a decent fitness regimen. It was why her body was so lithe and sexy. But, he hadn't noticed it earlier, Panty's stomach looked a bit soft as she sat on the couch. Nothing distressing, but considering how much she made fun of Stocking for her weight gain fits, it was surprising that she didn't notice it. Brief wanted to scoot a bit closer, but stifled the urge. Panty grabbed the remote, and flipped the television on.

"So, what's going on lately at that shithole school?" Panty asked, trying to make reasonable conversation.

"Oh, nothing much different," Brief admitted. "The principal's thinking of instituting a dress code, but most of the students are against that. It would mean everyone would need to pay out to get the clothes and nobody wants that."

"Uh-huh." Panty took another sip of her beer. "Well, if they wanna protest, just show up to school naked. By that point, he won't care what the fuck anyone's wearing, as long as they're wearing something."

"Ha, you've got a good point, but I don't think I could do that," he replied nervously, poking his fingers together. "After all, being naked in public is embar...ass...ing?" Brief cast another glance at Panty. The blonde suddenly had a large pair of glasses on her face. They were a ridiculous set of blue-purple cat-eye glasses, with the ends tapering off into absurd points that reached several inches past her head. Panty still flicked through the channels, searching for something good.

"Miss Panty, where did those glasses come from?" Brief asked.

"Uh, the fucking eye doctor. Where else?" She looked at Brief as if he were insane, and the poor boy didn't know how else to respond. Her glasses might have been cute if they were pink, but as they were, it looked like a style that Panty thought actually looked good. But… they simply didn't. Normally Panty was more fashionable than that, so he had no idea why she thought that'd be a good choice.

"Just, seemed odd, that's all," Brief remarked. He looked at Panty's stomach again and noticed the bulge in her belly was even bigger. Not just that, but Panty looked all-around thicker. Her arms weren't as lean as normal, and her thighs had become roundier. He was confused, and lifted some of his hair out from his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things wrong. "Miss Panty, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah? Fuck, do I have a growth or something? Why are you acting so concerned?" Panty replied. She brushed aside some of her hair to feel up her face for anything strange on her head, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Brief blinked and swore that something changed with Panty's hair. Was it always that… dirty? Not that her hair was messy or untidy, but her blonde locks weren't as vibrant as he remembered. Like gold that had been tarnished.

"No, no, I'm just worried about you, that's all." Brief was distracted by Panty's dog barking incoherently behind him. Turning around, he saw Chuck simply chewing on a toy, and turned back to Panty. Again, she looked modestly thicker than seconds ago. If there was a benefit to it, Panty's boobs had begun taking on some plump traits. The angel was normally quite flat-chested, but now as he watched her lean back and sip her beer, there was a fair bit of jiggle in her dress. He was surprised to see that Panty wore a bra, considering she barely had a bust to speak of. Her dress was so tight and her breasts had swelled enough that the outline of the bra was visible in the red.

"Miss Panty!" Brief stood up. "I, I think something's wrong for certain. You're gaining weight much too fast to be normal!"

"Oh, am I?" Panty put down her drink and stood up. Her belly, once a flat, trim chest, was a pudgy beer belly that wobbled impressively. The gut slipped out from underneath her dress slightly as it pulled up around her hips. She stepped forward, and pressed her gut into Brief, almost like she was proud of it. "Well, forgive me for not being as young a woman as I was in the past, Geek Boy," she muttered, grinding her tummy into Brief. The young boy was disturbed and mildly put off by her strange display. He placed his hands on her belly and pushed away, squeezing in the process. It was squishy and soft, an indication of fat that had been there a long time.

"What do you mean, Miss Panty?" he asked, confused. "You're like… well I don't know how old you actually are but you're not an old lady or anything?" Brief stared up at Panty, who gave him a cocky smirk. Her lips were now coated in a thick layer of red lipstick, which made her kissers look much larger than they actually were. It looked sloppily applied, when Panty was a pro with makeup and could easily put lipstick on without smearing it as much as it was currently.

"Hmf, you're a flatterer, young man," Panty replied in a teasing manner, rubbing her tummy into him again. He felt it notably swell in his hands, the gut rounding out and swelling forward to take up more and more space on her body. He gulped, probing his hands around and finding a set of love handles had formed on Panty's body as well. He retracted his hands when he felt bare skin instead of clothing, and realized her dress had ridden up enough that it no longer covered any of her bottoms.

"Oh, crap!" he yelled, jumping back. Brief fell backwards on his rear end and looked forward. His brain short-circuited for a moment, thinking he was about to see Panty's crotch up close and personal. He was mildly disappointed when he didn't, because a pair of black stretch pants had formed around her legs instead. It was actually a relief, he realized after a moment. He didn't want his first time seeing Panty's panties to be when she was bloated up like a tick, it ruined the magic and beauty of the blonde. "M-Miss Panty, where did you get those pants, you weren't wearing those a moment ago!" he exclaimed. She had to have noticed that, right?

"Oh these?" Panty ran her hands along the horrible black material of the pants, smirking. "I think I got them at a thrift store. Five for ten dollars. Good deal, right?" she said smugly. Brief bit his tongue, not sure how to explain things to Panty anymore. She was clearly delusional. Or, maybe he was? He looked down at the floor, trying to figure things out. When the word "JUICY" in bright, pink, sparkly letters entered his vision.

"What?" he asked nobody in particular, before Panty's word-clad rump pressed into him, keeping him on the floor. The horrid word had been printed on her stretch pants, making them even tackier than normal. A woman with her figure shouldn't have been wearing something so tight. He could actually see the panty line in them, and watched the line get smaller as her ass grew to envelop the panties more. He wasn't aware that an angelic weapon could be so defiled.

"Are you all right, Brief?" Panty looked down at him with worry. The blonde swelled out further, her body getting fatter and fatter, before Brief's eyes. The woman he loved grew thicker by the minute, ruining her beauty, and he had no idea how to help her. "Come here, let me help you up, do you need a kiss to make it better?" Brief shook his head and scurried back up to his feet. Panty's hair had darkened further, as if she were a natural brunette and dyed it blonde to try and look 'hip'. A bad dye job, too.

"Hey, Miss Panty, I thin-"

"Oh please, don't call me 'Miss Panty', it makes me sound so old," Panty decreed, swinging her hand at Brief with a chuckle. "Come on Brief, we've known each other long enough, you can call me Aunt."

"Wh-What?" Brief tried moving away, slightly frightened. He found himself near the couch again, and attempted to back away. But the young boy wasn't the most agile creature and just fell backwards onto the sofa. "You're, you're not an aunt. Not at all."

"Silly boy," Panty said with a snort. "What else would I be?" Brief noticed a strange change to her voice as she spoke. With each few pounds that piled onto her thick body, her voice became… trashier. More nasally. Daten City was located on the west coast, but Brief recognized the growing accent from people who visited from the east coast. Horrid, mushy, and odd.

"You're, you're Panty! You're an angel."

"Aw," Panty blushed, bringing a hand up to her cheek. The only thing that didn't change about Panty's appearance so far had been her bracelets. But as she rubbed one against her neck, it changed. Once more, Brief seemed to be the only one that noticed, as the jewelry suddenly looked fake. The expensive golden bracelet went from solid gold to gold-studded. Just a hunk of plastic with gold coloring on top. As if she didn't have a bevy of sugar daddies to give her gifts anymore.

"Callin' your auntie an angel? You're such a sweetheart, Briefy," Panty said, chuckling again with a high-pitched laugh. She snickered and approached Brief again. She knocked the boy onto the couch as he tried to get up and sidled right next to him. Her flabby belly nearly rolled over onto his lap as she pushed her thigh towards his. "You know a boy like you shouldn't be trying to flatter her aunt like that," she teased, running a hand down her breast, towards her midsection. She stared seductively at him, but Brief was only frightened and turned off, from the combination of her new personality and the squishy, doughy body she tried to seduce him with.

"No, I mean, I wasn't. You're not, I mean. Normally I would, aghhhhh, help," Brief whimpered, feeling completely out of his element and even more uncomfortable as Panty placed a hand on his thigh. Her fingers were now impeccably manicured, and her other hand had a chintzy pearl bracelet to go with the fake gold one.

"Nah, you can't invite a lady into your arms like dat and den turn her down when she tries ta get closer," Panty said, her accent getting thicker. She picked up her beer can and noted it was empty. "Ah, shoot. Be a sec, doll. Auntie Panty needs anotha drink."

As soon as Panty entered the kitchen and was out of sight, Brief stood up. He had to leave now before things got worse, but he felt guilty about leaving Panty behind when she was clearly unwell. Panty soon returned, but instead of a beer can in her hand, she had a large glass of wine, filled far past the point a normal wine glass should have. Panty snickered, taking a large sip of the liquid that matched her former dress in color.

"Oh I know, typical wine aunt look, isn't it?" Panty teased. As she took a heartier swig, Brief noticed her earrings had changed, going from simple hoops to horrible, gaudy gold discs. Her necklace had also become a tacky piece of pearl-looking jewelry that helped the 'trashy aunt' look Panty had been grooming since Brief arrived. He couldn't understand why, precisely. It must have had something to do with what happened to Stocking, but the shock of seeing the woman of his dreams turning into a trashy blob had broken his brain a bit. 

Brief gulped as Panty slid her bulbous butt back down on the couch. Her stretch pants seemed to have given up the ghost as far as trying to keep her doughy thighs contained. Tears had formed along the seams, exposing some of her fat legs poking through the fabric. Her puffy cameltoe was still on display as she sat down, intentionally spreading her legs wide. Panty pulled her pants up slightly, but not enough to hide what Brief was afraid to see. 

"Mm, so, tell me hun, how's life? Ya got a new girl yet?" Panty teased, sliding her leg over one of his own and brushing her booty up against him. Something Brief normally would have love had been tainted to the point where he was ashamed at his growing erection.

"N-N-No?" Brief stuttered out. 

"Aw, that's a shame. Cute piece of meat like you?" Panty lifted up her wine glass again, and then spread her arms far out. One of her breasts slipped out of her top as she adjusted herself, and she looked at the swollen, puffy mound with a sneer. "Oops. Shoot, I guess this ol' garment's just too small for a big hunk of woman like me. Mind helpin' your auntie put it back into place?" Panty pivoted her body to practically thrust her boob right in Brief's face. He stared, and hesitated, not moving his hand towards her chest at all.

"Come on, hun. You can't let a woman like me have a boob out in this chill," she teased, shimmying her bosom at him as her nipple perked up. "Oh! See, it's far too cold here." She took a long, slow drink as her gut encroached further on Brief's lap, allowing him to see the new navel piercing that was grossly enveloped by her flab. "Brieeefyyyy."

"R-Right, sorry." Brief reached forward and tentatively picked up the edge of her dress and bra, trying to push it up over her boob. He had never handled a bra before and had no idea how to do it properly, something Panty counted on. She smirked, and grabbed his hand, pushing it firmly into her rack.

"Oh dear, you're so hopeless aren't you?" Panty intentionally pulled his hand deeper into her exposed breast, so her puffy nipple pushed into his palm as she rolled his hand around. "This is what a real woman feels like, see?" she added, licking her lips. Brief tried to pull his hand back, but behind Panty's thick arms there appeared to still be super strength, preventing him from escape. 

"Y-Yes, I see Miss Panty, bu-"

"Auntie Panty," she insisted, scowling a bit. She grimaced, and forced her heavy body onto Brief's lap. The tiny boy felt her weight push down on his thighs, and then her gut grinded right up into his crotch, pushing his erection up towards his stomach. She must have weighed a few hundred pounds. "Don't lie to yourself, Briefy, I know how much your big ol' auntie turns you on. Why else would your pecker be all firmed up like this?" she teased, slipping a hand down towards his dick and squeezing the bulge. Brief whimpered and tried to squirm away, but just dug himself deeper into the couch cushion.

"Th-That's out of my control. I'm a guy! We can't stop them from happening! I got one in math class earlier," Brief muttered.

"Oh don't tease," Panty cooed, before snorting. "Hmmm, if they're that big of a problem, maybe your big, soft auntie should help you out~ Empty you up for a while, huh?" Brief closed his eyes as his face grew flush. He hated the way his body was reacting to this come-on. Being chased and seduced like this was a new and welcome experience, except it was coming from a Panty who had been transformed into an older, fatter, trashier woman. Not his type at all!

"That's not necessary, really! Please, um, let me go, Auntie Panty?" Brief begged as Panty's hand began working on his shaft. He whimpered, but couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan as his cock was massaged. Panty's innate sluttiness still was present, she was a pro at this. A few seconds on his dick and Brief felt like he was about to explode. "Hahh, hah!"

"I see someone's more ready ta play than you are!" Panty snickered. She slammed back the rest of her wine glass, until she became red in the face. "Whew, oh, that's some strong stuff, hic. Oof, mm, here we go then. Come to auntie~" she teased, unzipping Brief's pants. Brief tried to scurry but she was too heavy and insistent. His attempts to push her away just pressed into the massive, beach ball-sized gut she carried, or the thick thighs that squeezed tightly around his legs. 

"I'm hooome!" The door suddenly opened and Brief thanked whatever god there was that someone else arrived. He didn't care who it was at this point. "Sister, I'm home. How are things?" He recognized Stocking's saccharine voice, but there was something off about it. As she came to the living room, he saw why. "Oh my gosh. Panty, what are you doing to my boy?!" the goth declared. 

What Brief saw wasn't Stocking. It was some perverted facsimile of the angel that had been blessed with a ridiculous hourglass figure. Her body was the inverse of Panty's: perky breasts and buttocks, compared to Panty's large but soft mounds. Her belly was poochy, but smaller, and covered up better thanks to the apron plastered on her long, cheetah-print dress.

"Oh, sis, I was just tryin' ta help the kid out. You know how timid they are at this age. Boy needed to pop his first cherry," Panty teased. Stocking huffed. She adjusted the glasses that sat atop her face, thick, but classy, and then placed her hands on her head to make sure it was as large and puffy as it was when she came in. Stocking's purple and pink hair had been done up in a gigantic beehive style, which looked as if it cost hundreds at a salon.

"Hmf, but on my Briefy?" Stocking replied. Brief's heart sank. Her Briefy? Suddenly the thought that Stocking might be able to help him went out the window. "You know if there's any woman with that right, it's the boy's own mother."

"Wh-What?" Stocking clacked her large high-heels on the floor, as she hadn't taken them off yet. It allowed her to peer down at her shorter, flabbier sister. "W-Wait, Miss Stocking, I'm not-"

"Dear, don't call me that. That's so strange. Call me 'mom'! Simple enough, right?" Stocking said. 

"But-" Brief was cut off again as Stocking pushed her sister to the side with her set of wide, fertile breeding hips, knocking the fat blonde partially off of Brief's lap. Only to fill the vacant part of the sofa with her own, well-cared for ass. Stocking's jewelry, in comparison to Panty's, looked authentic. As if Panty's cavalcade of sugar daddies had been swapped in whatever curse had hit the gothic sister. Brief felt his cock tremble, torn between the hot milfy Stocking and the pudgy aunt Panty. Neither was what he wanted, but his dick saw boobs and horny women and responded accordingly.

"Hush, dearie. If you had been wanting to practice, Mama Stocking can take care of that for you."

"Hmph, come on sis, I haven't had a young stud like this in years, you probably just got some an hour ago!"

"Perhaps, but I still have room for my little schnookie-wookie cookie," Stocking teased, pursing her purple-lipstick lips at Brief. The boy whimpered as stocking pressed her lips into his cheek, leaving a dark stain of lipstick. Panty huffed and leaned forward, covering him in flab as she pushed her own red lips into the opposite, marking him as well.

"And he's a strong enough boy he'll have plenty for his auntie as well!" Panty insisted, yanking down the boy's boxers.

"Are you insisting that we share him?" Stocking murmured, her hand absently stroking his exposed erection. Brief shook his head slowly. 

"Of course I am," Panty replied. "What else are sisters for?" Stocking and Panty smirked and squished together as they faced Brief. The boy couldn't let out a sound before he was absolutely smothered and pulled to the ground, buried underneath the two women. His arm stuck up in the air, waving for aid that refused to come as he was deflowered by the two horny cougars. He would have been lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of a three-way with the sisters before. But this wasn't what he had in mind.


End file.
